yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Spartacus: İntikam
Spartacus: İntikam (Özgün adı: Spartacus: Vengeance), Star Max'da yayınlanan bir Yeni Zelanda yapımı televizyon dizisi olan Spartacus'ün ikinci sezonu. Spartacus: Kan ve Kum'un devamıdır. İlk gösterimini 14 Eylül 2019'da yapmıştır.1 Konusunu Spartacus'ün (Andy Whitfield'in yerine geçen Liam McIntyre'in oynadığı), yoldaş gladyatörleriyle birlikte ustaları Batiatus'u öldürüp gladyatör yetiştirme okulu veya ludus''tan kaçtıktan sonra yaşadıklarından alır. Oyuncular ve karakterler arasında ilk sezondan Lucretia rolünde Lucy Lawless, Oenomaus rolünde Peter Mensah, Crixus rolünde Manu Bennett, Ashur rolünde Nick Tarabay, Ilithyia rolünde Viva Bianca ve Gaius Claudius Glaber rolünde Craig Parker bulunmaktadır. Ayrıca Dustin Clare, ''Spartacus: Kan ve Kum'un önbölümü olan Spartacus: Arenanın İlahları'ndaki Gannicus rolüyle diziye tekrar katılacaktır. Konusu Spartacus: Kan ve Kum'un sonunda gerçekleşen Batiatus Konağı'ndaki kanlı kaçışının ardından, Spartacus: İntikam'da gladyatör ayaklanması Roma Cumhuriyeti'nin kalbine korku salmaya başlar. Praetor Claudius Glaber ve onun Romalı askerleri, daha fazla zarara neden olmadan önce Spartacus'ün büyüyen özgürleşmiş köleler grubunu bastırmak üzere Capua'ya gönderilir. Karakterler Asiler * Spartacus (Liam McIntyre) — Quintus Batiatus'un oyununda (ludus) gladyatör olmuş bir Trakyalı köle. Batiatus Hanesi'ndeki katliamdan sonra Spartacus kendi ordusunu kurdu ve Roma kölelerini özgürleşmeye teşvik etmektedir. * Oenomaus (Peter Mensah) — eskiden Batiatus'un gladyatör çalıştırıcısıydı, şimdi ise Spartacus ve asi ordusu için güvenilir bir müttefiktir. * Crixus (Manu Bennett) — bir Galyalı. Spartacus'ün gelmesinden önce Batiatus'un en iyi gladyatörüydü, şu anda Spartacus'ün asi ordusunun ikinci adamıdır. Naevia'ya aşıktır. * Mira (Katrina Law) — Spartacus'ün kaçışına yardım eden bir köle. Şu anda ise azılı bir savaşçı olmasının yanı sıra Spartacus'ün aşığı. * Gannicus (Dustin Clare) — Spartacus'ün gelmesinden yıllar önce özgür bırakılmış, oyunun eski bir şampiyon gladyatörü. Capua'ya döndü ve Spartacus'ün asi ordusuna katıldı. * Naevia (Cynthia Addai-Robinson) — ayaklanmadan önce oyundan sürülen bir köle. Crixus'a aşıktır. * Agron (Dan Feuerriegel) — Batiatus'un oyununa satılan bir Alman gladyatör. Ayaklanmada Spartacus'e katılan ilk kişidir, kardeşini o ayaklanmada kaybetmiştir. Şu anda ise Spartacus'ün güvendiği savaşçılardan biridir. * Aurelia (Brooke Williams) — Varro'nun dul kalan eşi, Spartacus'ün oyundaki tek gerçek arkadaşıdır. Şu anda Spartacus'le birlikte asi ordusunda kaçmaktadır. Romalılar * Lucretia (Lucy Lawless) — Quintus Batiatus'un dul kalan karısı. Eski aşkı Crixus'un ellerinde aldığı yaradan ciddi şekilde zarar görmüştü. Lucretia'nın iyileşmesi Roma halkına, onun tanrıyla olan kişisel bağlantısı olarak sunuldu ve peygamberlikle ödüllendirildiği müjdelendi. * Ilithyia (Viva Bianca) — Senatör Albinius'un kızı ve Glaber'ın karısı, şu anda gebedir. Ayaklanmadan kısa bir süre önce Lucretia tarafından ihanete uğramadan önce onun güvenilir bir arkadaşıydı. * Gaius Claudius Glaber (Craig Parker) — Ilithyia'nın kocası ve bir praetor. Bir gladyatör olarak Spartacus'ün köleleştirilmesinden sorumludur. Şimdiki görevi ise ayaklanmayı bastırmaktır. * Ashur (Nick Tarabay) — zeki bir Asurlu köle. Batiatus Hanesi'ndeki katliam sırasında öldürülmekten ucu ucuna kurtulmuştur. * Publius Varinius (Brett Tucker) — Glaber's chief political rival and fellow praetor. * Seppia (Hanna Mangan-Lawrence) — Seppius'un küçük kız kardeşi. * Marcus (Luke Pegler) — Glaber's military tribune. * Seppius (Tom Hobbs) — önemli bir genç Capua vatandaşı. Spartacus'ü yakalama onurunu Glaber'ın elinden almayı istemektedir. Yapım Spartacus dizilerinin yaratımcısı Steven S. DeKnight bir röportajda, Spartacus rolü için "çok güçlü bir ikilinin" olduğunu ve 2. sezonun Şubat 2019'da Yeni Zelanda'da yapılmaya başlanacağını söyledi. DeKnight, Spartacus'ün yapımcıları ve Starz yöneticilerinin Andy Whitfield olmadan ilerlemeleri konusunda her zaman emin olamadıklarını ve ünlü bir savaşçı rolü için "ağırlık ve yürek" gerektiğini söylediklerini ekledi. "It's unheard of to recast your titular character in a television show, and we did a lot of soul searching about whether we even wanted to try", DeKnight said. "And then Andy Whitfield said, 'I really think the show should go forward without me. I give you the blessing. I want this story told.Şablon:' "2 26 Şubat 2019'da, Whitfield'ın yerine Avustralyalı film ve dizi oyuncusu Liam McIntyre seçildiği açıklandı.3 4 Mayıs 2019'da Entertainment Weekly röportajında, DeKnight ikinci sezonun 2019'un "Eylül başında" yayınlanacağını açıkladı. Bunun dışında, Naevia adlı köleyi canlandıran Lesley-Ann Brandt'in, would also not be able to return for season 2 due to the delay in production.4 On Jun. 8, 2019, Star Max released a trailer indicating the new series will premiere in September, 2019.5 Yayınlama 12 Temmuz 2019'da Star Max, Spartacus'ün ilk gösterimini 14 Eylül 2019'da yapacağını duyurdu. Ayrıca bu ikinci bir sezona geçen ilk Star Max özgün yapımı oldu.6 Uzatma Star Max, 12 Temmuz 2019'da Spartacus'ü 2. sezonun (İntikam) ötesinde bir sezon daha uzattı.7 Kaynakça # ^ http://insidetv.ew.com/2019/08/16/spartacus-vengence-date-poster/ # ^ # ^ McIntyre new Spartacus # ^ # ^ # ^ http://www.deadline.com/2019/07/starz-renews-spartacus-for-third-season/ # ^ http://insidetv.ew.com/2019/07/12/spartacus-renewed-for-season-three/ Dış bağlantılar * Spartacus * IMDb'de İntikam 1442449